


Close my eyelids, hide my eyes

by enjolrascore



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec likes Magnus's eyes, Fluff, M/M, That's it, this is nothing tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:39:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolrascore/pseuds/enjolrascore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus never drops his glamour, and Alec wants to see his actual eyes. He's on a mission.</p>
<p>Title from Small Hands by Keaton Henson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close my eyelids, hide my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what tf this is tbh. I just sat down and wrote this.  
> Not beta read, all mistakes are my own. They're might be a lot of them, this is a formal apology. It's 2am and I don't have my glasses, I'm so sorry.

Alec had only seen Magnus’s eyes once. It wasn’t a good look, but he’d it’d been enough to get Alec’s attention. After they’d started dating, Alec had tried to catch Magnus off guard; glancing at him whenever they were relaxed, or whenever he was doing something else. Even though he made his best attempt, he never got another look at Magnus’s eyes.

He knew that Magnus hid them for good reason, but he couldn’t wrap his head around why he kept the glamour up while at home. Even if they were just laying in bed, relaxing and enjoying each other's company, the glamour was still up. Magnus trusted Alec, that much he knew, and it really bothered Alec that Magnus wouldn’t show him his eyes. One day, as they were tangled up on the couch, Alec decided to ask.

“Hey, Magnus, can I ask you a question?”

Magnus shifted, so he could look Alec in the eyes, “What is it?”

“Why do you never show me your eyes?”

“You’re looking at my eyes right now, my dear.”

Alec let out a small sigh, “No, I mean your actual eyes. Like, without the glamour.”

“They really aren’t that great, Alec. I hide them for a reason.”

“Well, I beg to differ. Why do you never show me?”

“Honest answer?” Magnus asked timidly. At Alec’s nod, he continued, “I’m afraid you won’t like them. That you’ll reject me, because of them.”

“Show me. I won’t reject you, I promise.”

Magnus took a deep breath before closing his eyes. He stayed like that for a moment, just breathing with his eyes closed. With one deep exhale, he opened them, revealing his golden cat eyes. Alec gasped at the sight, completely taken away by the beauty that was Magnus. Apparently, Magnus took that the wrong way and covered his eyes with his hand.

“I knew it. I knew you would hate me, I should’ve known.” Magnus went to move away, to stand up and get away from Alec.

Alec moved quickly to stop him, grabbing his arm and holding it tightly. “I don’t hate them, please don’t leave.” Alec stuttered out.

Magnus pulled his hand away from his eyes, “What?”

Alec reached out, gently placing a hand on his cheek, “Magnus, they’re beautiful. I love them.”

Magnus put his hand over the hand that Alec had on his cheek, “Oh, my Alexander. What did I do to deserve you?”

“Exist.”

After that, Magnus dropped his glamour whenever he got home. Alec had never loved anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's that. Come check me out on tumblr @sapphiceponine
> 
> I am currently taking requests, so send some in!
> 
> (please read the request rules linked on my blog before sending in a request, thank you.)
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated :)


End file.
